Extraction of volatile oils from plant matter is known in the art. WO 2008/068757 to BALASS, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a small distillation apparatus for extraction of essential oils from plant matter using a container with an open mouth. The prior art container is divided into an upper chamber and a lower chamber by a removable grid. The lower chamber is partially filled with water. Plant matter such as leaves, twigs, seeds, fruits, roots, flowers and the like are placed in the upper chamber on top of the grid. The water is heated causing steam and the distillation process begins. Vapor containing essential oils from the plant matter exits the chamber and is directed to a condenser which causes the vapor to turn into liquid and then enters to a separating column. A recycling tube, which is connected to the bottom of the column, returns (according to the vessel-connected low) the water-distillate back to the container. During the process, the essential oil accumulates on top of the water-distillate left in small volume (few milliliters) within the column. The essential oil is then collected manually. However, the vapor in the device described by WO 2008/068757 is dispersed in an uncontrolled manner thus the potential efficiency is needlessly reduced. Thus, there remains a need for a small, compact, simple to operate and most efficient apparatus for short duration distillation of quality volatile oils and hydrosols from organic matter.